An Old Ring and Remembrances
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: As Harry stood in front of his parents' grave, Hermione realized he wasn't the only one who had lost his family. Memories of her own parents came flooding back and tears were shed.


_Here's a tragic sort-of fic about Hermione. I always wondered what had happened, and this is what might've happened. Written for THC!_

 ** _The House Competition:  
_ _House: Slytherin  
_ _Theme: Flashbacks  
_ _Prompts: Obliviate, Family Wedding Ring.  
Word Count: 1015 _**

_Hope you like it! I don't usually write this type, so fingers crossed you do!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

A small sigh escaped my lips as I slowly walked into the lounge. Today was the day I'd been dreading: the day when I finally left my parents. A lump grew in my throat as I thought about leaving them, but I knew I had to. Otherwise, the Death Eaters would interrogate them for answers.

I didn't want to go, but it was the only way to keep them safe. Quietly going towards the table, I picked up my wand and pointed it at my parents, who sat on the sofa watching TV. "Obliviate," I muttered, dreading what would happen next.

Just the very sight of their faces turning blank, and eyes emotionless made me wish that I wasn't a witch, wish that I, for once, had a normal life. Everything about them made me wish I could stay. Leaving was going to be hard, but I'll have to do it. I looked ahead at the comfy sofas, in which I used to curl up as a child and read aloud to my parents, or they would to me. I remember sitting on the carpet below, leaning against the couch as I listened to my dad telling me about his work, or joking around as we both sipped our hot chocolate.

" _Tell another chapter, tell another chapter!" my seven-year-old self laughed. Dad reached out and tickled me, causing me to giggle even more._

" _It's time to go to bed, sweetheart," Mum said, walking into the room, a warm smile on her lips as she eyed us both affectionately. Dad laughed._

" _Let her have fun, dear," he told Mum, returning her smile. "Here, you read now. But only one more chapter, then you sleep, okay?" He turned to me._

 _I nodded eagerly, letting my dad lift me into his lap and make space for Mum. He wrapped his arm around her, and one around me, as Mum began reading, the crackling fire adding more warmth to this happy moment._

I quickly shook the memory away, and after quickly stuffing the wand into my never-ending bag, I made for the door when something caught my eye. It was a glistening object on the table. Biting my lip, I reached out and took it in my hands. It was a ring, not just any ring, either. It was my mom's, and my eyes lingered on it for few moments. Swallowing, I slipped it onto my finger and hurriedly went back to the door.

"Goodbye Mum….Dad…" I whispered.

…

 _Weeks Later in Godric's Hallow_

I watched as Harry moved towards his parents' grave, his eyes hard eyes softening as he walked towards it. As he stood there, silently staring at the hard-packed, snowy ground, I knew there was a lot on his mind; however, I stayed quiet, unable to think anything that might have made him feel better.

But as he bent over the grave, a lump appeared in my throat as I was reminded of my own parents, probably safe somewhere deep in the country, but unlike Harry, I didn't have anything to remember them by. Maybe Harry's was worse — it probably was — but a sunken feeling arose in my heart when I remembered the danger they might be in.

Harry's parents had voluntarily given their lives up for the Wizarding World. They'd known what the consequences were when they'd sworn to fight Voldemort. But my parents? My parents hadn't even known there was a war going on, they'd never gotten a choice in the matter - they only decided to have a child, a bushy-haired daughter gifted with magic, and their fate had been decided for them. They too had given up their lives for the Wizarding World, though they'd never been given a choice. I'd made it for them instead. And now they'd never remember what they'd lost, though I always would.

They wouldn't remember their only child, a small girl they'd raised with love and care. They wouldn't remember the happy memories the three had together. And they wouldn't know if she was dead or even care.

I bit my lip, and my eyes suddenly fell on the ring on my finger, as it shone in the dim light. Tears sprung to my eyes as memories came flooding back.

" _Hermione dear? Would you come here for a moment?" Mum called from her room. I quickly got up and went to her, walking in to see her sitting on her bed, a warm smile on her lips as she watched me come in._

" _Yes, Mum?" I asked, returning the smile and sitting down next to her._

" _I have something I want to show you, something I want to give you," Mum told me, looking a little excited as she opened her hand to reveal a small box. She carefully opened the flap, and a gasp escaped my lips._

 _There was a beautiful ring inside, glimmering and shining in all its glory. Mum held it out to me, and I gingerly took it._

" _It was my great grandmother's, Hermione." Mum said softly, "She gave it to my grandmother, who passed it on to my mother, who passed it on to me. And now, I want to give it to you. It was her wedding ring, and even though you're not getting married or anything, I want you to have something to remember me by when you go back."_

 _I smiled, "Thank you, Mum…"_

 _Mum smiled back at me, her eyes teary as she took my hand in hers. "I'll miss you, dear. You're growing up so fast. It seems only yesterday you were heading off to your school for the first time. I never want to leave you, and I hope you'll never leave me. I love you…"_

 _I reached out and hugged Mum tightly. "I love you too, Mum…"_

My eyes grew blurry as the wind howled around me, the air growing colder as a storm brewed; the tears dripping down my cheek burned against my exposed skin. Clasping the ring tightly, I whispered, "I didn't want to leave you, I'm sorry… I love you, Mum."


End file.
